


There Are Men, and There's You

by lockedin221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Consent, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Suspension, Top John, Top John Watson, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets fucked a lot, but, at the end of the night, no one fucks him like John fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Men, and There's You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from goodbye.
> 
> NB: This isn't supposed to be any sort of prostitution but I realise it can be read that way. Uh, here is me telling you it's not? (Unless you want to read it that way. Then, by all means, read it that way.)

It happens once a month. Sherlock knows that John will take care of everything. He’s interviewed each person who walks through the door. If they break their verbal contract, well, it’s no secret who Sherlock is, what he’s capable of, who he’s connected to. No one’s past is a clean slate, certainly not these men’s. John has enough on them from their interviews to give Sherlock, who would find out everything about them, past and present, in a day. It’s enough of an incentive that no one has broken the contract.

Most of the time there are only three. John brings in a fourth on special occasions, or if he simply feels like it. By the time they show up, though, Sherlock is already prepped. He’s stretched and lubed—that is and will always be John’s job—plugged and waiting, suspended face-down over and close to an exercise mat, blindfolded, and earplugs in. These men have been promised some level of anonymity, and Sherlock can’t help deducing what he observes; the less he observes, the better for everyone. His arms are tied behind his back, legs folded so his calves are pressed against his thighs and spread. The last thing to go on is the cock ring.

The first goes in his mouth. John and Sherlock both know there’s a very short span of time between when it begins before Sherlock will start insulting and making snide remarks about how long they’re all taking to just start already. So the first goes in his mouth, and he’s sufficiently gagged.

The second lies beneath him. It’s his choice, never Sherlock’s, if he has Sherlock in his mouth or his arse. Most Prefer the former. Sherlock prefers the latter, as it helps him climax faster. The thing he hates most is when everyone’s finished but him; he’d rather come right off the bat than be left hard when John takes him down from his slings. It’s tenuous, with the second: neither of them can come too soon or too late respective to one another because then neither is satisfied.

The third, and sometimes fourth, goes in his arse. It’s always John who unplugs Sherlock; he knows because he knows John’s touch that well.

Some groups attempt to sort out a rhythm. Sherlock can deduce this because the beginning is slow and start-stop. Other groups go at their own individual pace and pleasure. The order of orgasm in relation to location always varies. Sherlock prefers this; if this became predictable, it would quickly lose its appeal.

If they want to come in Sherlock (or, for the one below, wants Sherlock to come in them), they are required to provide John with further proof that they are clean—of STIs, drugs, everything. Everyone is required as it is, but those who want to lose the layer of latex must bring a second, more recent document the night of. No one tries to fool John; they know who he is, they’ve read his blog, they’re aware of his professional training. Most opt out of it anyway; they’re tired of formalities and impatient by the time their appointment comes up.

When all is said and done, if it’s been a successful evening, everyone’s come. John sees them and cleans up before touching Sherlock. When he does, he takes his time, easing Sherlock’s limbs free, massaging the strained muscles, lowering him gently onto a clean blanket—the mat has been disinfected and put away. He lays Sherlock out and eases the knots in his body. If any of them have come inside Sherlock, John will bring him to the bathroom and wash his mouth or give him an enema. If not, John carries him straight to the bedroom. Only when Sherlock is on the sheets, only after John has undressed, will John remove the earplugs and blindfold.

They will kiss, and John will slick his bare cock with lube, and he will push into Sherlock’s raw, open hole. He will fuck Sherlock relentlessly, abusing his already tender prostate, and Sherlock, exhausted in body and mind, still early in his refractory period, will lay there as John drives him into the mattress. He will gasp and whimper and cry John’s name in a hoarse voice. Even bound and being fucked in every way simultaneously, he showed more resilience than this—but those were strangers and this is John and John will always be allowed to see Sherlock’s hidden sides and shadowed faces

Only when he is limp and sobbing weakly does John come, filling him in ways no stranger possibly could, though they all like to think they do. John, still inside, kisses him with varying degrees of roughness and tenderness until he decides to pull out. When he does, he reinserts the plug from earlier, keeping Sherlock filled with him.

He walks out of the room to start the tap in the tub and fetch Sherlock a glass of water. John pulls Sherlock’s head onto his thigh, stroking his sweat-soaked curls. He knows exactly how long it takes the tub to fill.

John carries Sherlock to the loo and slides him into the tub, climbing in behind him, and pulling Sherlock against his chest. They don’t really wash; usually they sit and soak until the water cools too much. Sometimes, when he’s in the mood for it, John will wash Sherlock’s hair.

Not until after the tub is completely drained does John allow Sherlock take out the plug. Some nights, Sherlock does with fumbling fingers, immediately sitting on the loo as John drips out of him.

Other nights, he goes to bed with the plug still in, wrapping his long, tired limbs around John, savouring the feeling of John inside him as he falls asleep.


End file.
